Love Desire
by puterisakura
Summary: I'm inspired by a song from Wali Band Indonesia the tittle of the song is Egokah Aku. I just get the story when I heard the song. It about someone have love Kazuha so much and do something that make Kazuha get trauma and make Heiji blame himself
1. Chapter 1

**Setsu Story**

"Excuse me; can you help me up with direction?"

The girl turns to me and smile. I just stunned looking at a beautiful smile I ever saw.

"Yes, May I know where is you going?

"I try to find school office" I ask her

"Are you new in here," she asks me

"Yes, I just transferred to this school this morning,"

'If like that I will guide you to the school office,"

"I hope it not a burden for you,"

"Of course it's not a burden. You are new in here so as a student in here I should help you,"

All the way to the office she keep asking me where I from, Where I live now and many more. She was friendly. Other person will think that we were a best friend.

That was the first encounter between me and her. I have fall in love with her at the first sight. I forget to ask her name but her face will carving in my mind forever.

…..

When I enter the classroom, I don't expect anything. I just introduce myself to the rest of the class. When I look at the empty seat that the teacher tells me to go I was shock because there she is sit beside the empty chair.

First time we could call it coincidence, second time either coincidence or destiny but this not just for the third time but for the rest of school semester. Maybe it was destiny.

God must play a prank with me by test me to sit near her. She just sits beside me. I can see her smile, I can hear her voice and I can get to know her better to deepen our relationship. Even it just dreams please don't wake me up.

Kazuha, that such a beautiful name suits the person itself. Maybe we are destined to be together that why this happen to me. I want to know everything about you. What you like? Where you live? When you smile? Why you cry? How are your days? And they were so many questions I want to know about you.

I want to make you the happiest girl in the world. Just for you Kazuha I would do Anything Even I have to give the world. For me you are for me and I just for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Setsu Story**

It's been half year I've been transferred here. I still love her. Everyday my loves for her become deeper and deeper. I love her smile, her ponytail, her voice and everything about her.

I know much about her. Where she lives and what she does. Maybe some people would think I'm a stalker but for me I just someone who have madly in love with her. I really love her so much there was no other word can describe how deep my love is, but I can confess to her. It's not because I don't have any courage to confess but it because she have love someone else. It's not just my imagination or my prediction but it was a fact. Not just me but whole school know about it.

Heiji, that the boy that she love. He was my classmate to. They were a childhood friend. Even she don't tell anyone about her love for him but I still can see the love spark in her eyes when she together with him. She always tails him no matter where he goes. Only he can make her smile brightly and only he can make her sad. That's why I can't confess to her.

Every day I follow her just like a shadow and luckily for me she never notices it. I hate Heiji so much because he always frolics with Kazuha feeling. He makes her waiting for him and sometimes he made Kazuha sad with his harsh word and he never asks for forgiveness. Poor Kazuha, she has to tolerate with his behavior.

I hate him to the core. If I have the gut I will beat him to the pulp, but I know my strength can defeat him. I can defeat him because he knew Kendo, not just knew but he also master it. II know the circumstance that why I try my best to hide anger.

Kazuha, why you love him not me? Why kazuha? Why? If you love me I will shower you with love. I will do anything for you. I will make you the happiest woman in the world, but you never saw me more than a friend. In your eyes just him, just once please notice my feeling for you. Kazuha I only want you just you.


End file.
